mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madoldcrow1105
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Doug1105 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 01:46, 12 March 2012 Personal greeting Salutations rabid M.U.G.E.Ners! Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network is coming along slowly but surely, I will tell you. Just be a bunch of chaps and be patient. Stuff requires time to manifest. HALLO MADCROW, I am Rio Grande and i am a big fan of your characters, all i need to know is just how to make a character, it's harder than making a stage. Great work on your creations Hey Doug Whats up nice mugen work if you done stimpy and dudley puppy, you will make ed and eddy? Hi. My name is Wlanman and I'm 14 years old. It's nice to meet you, Doug! I say, thanks for releasing your better characters for M.U.G.E.N and thank you for making a better Mordecai because, it looks so much better than Ivan Luiz's crappy version. After you've finished with your Crash Bandicoot and Stimpy, could make your version of Zim, Rocko and Darkwing Duck as your future W.I.Ps next? Jack Crash I like it that Crash is released but the link is sort of broken, can you fix it? sincerely RIO http://www.1105design.com/mugen/mugen/bandicoot_4-28-12.rar Sheesh. DL link's always down the first time. NOW he's up. --MADOLDCROW1105 HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM okay Madoldcrow i understand 0_0 the heck just happened your user page, freaky sponge spongebob kiss Kitty Katswell oh!no!Sandy is Jealousy,but i like it!XD Felixmario2011 11:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah man, Felix is right, Sandy's going to be jealous that she wasen't in Nickelodeon Vs Cartoon Network to prevent this from happening. Dchan250 05:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Madoldcrow1105 12:26, 4/29/12 Yeap. Dudley/Kitty and SpongeBob/Sandy don't really work out logically for me, so I just did that 'cause it was buzzing round in my head a bit. Of course, it won't be a plot point in NvC, but I'm shipping that. Watch your back, Kudley! Madoldcrow1105] A time, a date Givin' up the ship. Cross-romance don't work either. Please Make Patrick for MUGEN!!!! Now, I already know that Patrick is a striker for SpongeBob, but he should also be his own character, because, I think you are excellent at making mugen characters, and there is just not a really decent character for him!!! He could have the same sprites as he did as a striker, and have his same ice cream projectile, and make SpongeBob HIS striker. Patrick can also be one of the characters in your current game project, Nickelodeon Vs Cartoon Network! I'd really love to see a Patrick to have decent sprites, good coding, and no missing cln2 boxes. He could be one of your future W.I.P characters. It' your decision, I'd just like a really good Patick for mugen. Thanks for reading this. Dchan250 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Check out my mugen creations. Do you think you can make a decent Aang for Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network along with Ben 10 please do to (Darwin Watterson),(Stewie Griffin),(Jake The Dog) And (jewel) from rio After you've finished with your (Dudley Puppy) and (Rigby) My Request Hey, pal! I've seen your new preview of your updates of Rigby and Dudley Puppy. After you've done with your version of Rigby, Dudley Puppy and Stimpy, could you make your new future W.I.Ps (Edd, Zim, Rocko and Ren Hoek) when you're going to include your future W.I.Ps on your "W.I.P Showcase 3" video, please? (If you seen my message, please reply this message to me. Thank you.) Feedback (Kind of...) Meh... minor giltch or maybe you coded it that way? In any case all of your chars can make a double jump or a Super jump, if you jump just once, then you perform a superjump you can make a double (or even triple) jump in the air. That's all... Salutations! Naoki2534 00:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh? When you say "Made this webpage possible", do you mean the MUGEN Database? I'm just an admin here, I didn't create this Wiki :P I think Vyr did IIRC. 15:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You are the main administrator right? Yes I do mean MUGEN Database, but I think you're the main thing keeping this wikia afloat. Madoldcrow1105 18:17, 5/10/12 A Rocko by Jarquin10 in Madoldcrow Style (But in picture) Sorry, don't be angry with me Madoldcrow, i put only this picture of Rocko in your style like this, so do like my picture or you have one done?. Please, make Rocko with no problem, i don't copy your chars with moves, i don't make another Rocko, i make another chars from another series. Jarquin10. I saw it and I'm quite flattered. Go on ahead with it, I don't mind. Madoldcrow1105. I think what he is saying is that you should use this sprite that he made for you, but I can't be really shure becausehis grammer is pretty bad. Dchan250. Yeah! Dchan250 is right, im only give you a sprite image of Rocko for m.u.g.e.n. i mean that i don't spriting the moves, so you can, i give more information later here. Jarquin10. Oh, so you want me to use this sprite as a base for a character? Madoldcrow1105. Not too shabby, Jarquin10. :D MugoUrth A problem with your version of Rigby Hey, man! I just want to say thank you for making your better version of Rigby. Since I tested him out, there's a few bugs and this size dosen't work so, could you fix this, please? Wrote from George Goodlake. he's not all bad Wlanman, he's just lacking a lose pose that's all (from what i played anyway) Rio Grande at your service 02:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Honest Question ~~Hey, Madoldcrow1105. I really like your MUGEN characters. There's one thing I wonder. Why do you let Wlan push you around so much with his requests? I hear a lot of your characters were requested by WlanmaniaX, and that people seem to think Wlan is forcing you to make these characters. Is this all true?~~ Madoldcrow1105: Wlan's not forcing me to do these characters. It's just that he's suggesting exactly what I had in mind. Before NvC went to M.U.G.E.N, I was doing a LittleBigPlanet level of the same, and Stimpy was in there. The show is Nick's most revolutionary, after all. And Invader ZIM's cult following is too large. Both of them were in Nicktoons MLB, mind you. MugoUrth 17:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I heard rumors that Wlan was forcing you to make characters, so that's mostly why I asked. User:MugoUrth Hey Doug nice stages and btw can you make Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy? Cartoon Network Characters I see that you already thought about three new Nickelodeon characters, but what about Cartoon Network? You also have two pther Nick characters to join in your screenpack, but what about Cartoon Network characters? Well, just take your time and think about more characters. Dchan250 23:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) More chars from cartoon Network, like Gumball watterson with Darwing (Like Finn with jake) Gumball can punch, karate choppers and some tae kwon do! Assist: Masami: realese a shock Assist: Bobert: realese lasers Assist: Penny, making acrobatic attaks Gumball can call Darwing to punch and to kick Hypers: *Team Watterson Gumball can call his family when darwing trows things, Anais making shock with one finger, Nicole watterson punch and kick the enemy and Richard jumps and bombs to the enemy *hungry Ghost Carrie takes Gumball's body and attack to the enemy and well done as fat. *Quick karate punch Gumball and darwing attack with quick karate punch (like in the game Suburban Karate master) *Karate combo Gumball uses gi technic and make combo, Finish Gumball and Darwing are turning into adult men with mustache and punchs together. Jarquin10, Juny 15, 2012 Dude i was playing mugen 1.0 with your awesome chars you could make ed from ed edd n eddy ed can attack with his head and kick his helpers are *Sarah *Eddy *and Rolf